


Pánev, křišťál a doslov

by BlanchLemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100, Drabble, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Other, Parodie, Parody, Pre-Slash, Slash, doslov, joke, křišťál, pánev, vtip, žert
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Toto drabble vzniklo v roce 2007 během výzvy, při které čtenáři zadávali autorům témata nebo slova. Kamarádka Silwen mi zadala tato tři slova:  pánev, křišťál a doslov.





	Pánev, křišťál a doslov

„Harry?“  
„Co zas?“ Chlapec s jizvou na čele otevřel své oči a skrze tmu se snažil bez brýlí vnímat obličej svého přítele.  
„Jsi ospalý?“ otázal se přihlouple Draco.  
„Ne, já si tu jen tak ležím a psychicky se připravuji na výstup bajadéry…“  
„To jsem rád, že jsi vzhůru…“  
„Vzbudil si mě, Draco!“ ohradil se podrážděně bývalý nebelvírský chytač.  
„Už jsem ti někdy řekl, jak nádherné oči máš? Jako dva smaragdy!“  
„A kvůli tomu si mě vzbudil?“ zachmuřil se černovlasý hoch.  
„A tvé vlasy jsou jako z grafitu, tak temné a lesklé…jemné na dotek… a tvůj zadek je jako dvě půlky diamantu, tak neodolatelný… je jako křišťál, přitahuje mou pozornost…“  
„Hodláš ještě dnes vyjmenovat celou škálu nerostů a jejich tvrdosti?“  
„Hmm, Harry, když se zmiňuješ o té tvrdosti, tak bych…“ nedořekl mladík s bledou kůží.  
„Přetáhnu tě pánví…“  
„Proč bys to dělal?“  
„Chce se mi spát!“ zavrčí neochotně Vyvolený, otočí se a znovu se zachumlá do deky, ignoruje přitom svého milence.  
„A to je všechno? Co nějaký doslov na konec, Pottere?“  
„Polib mi křišťál!“


End file.
